


When the Bough Breaks

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baby Fic, Don't worry - happy ending, F/M, Star Trek science-things, This took a turn that I did not expect, Transporter Station Encounter sequel, just a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: After a chance encounter with her old fiancé, Mark, at a transporter station, Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay are ready for a family.





	When the Bough Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> So, my J/C mind was wondering if it was possible for Janeway to have children - how old was she supposed to be when they returned to Earth? I started thinking of all the Star Trek kind of ways for things to be possible. I actually came up with this before reading Architects of Infinity (just in case anyone sees the parallel). 
> 
> It also should be noted that I am not a medical doctor nor have I been pregnant, so the details are scarce there. Just accept it.

Two months ago, Kathryn surprised Chakotay at the San Francisco Transporter Hub. As she waited for him, she realized that she was ready to move forward in life. Although the two of them hadn’t spoken of marriage, it was almost as if a silent agreement formed between them and from the moment they began their relationship, they both knew, they would remain together. They had already been through a lot together. Each had seen the other at their best and their worst. They made it through to the other side. Kathryn loved Chakotay, deeply and unconditionally. It was a scary kind of love, one she had with Justin all those years ago, one she thought she had with Mark, only to find that fate had decidedly told her no. It was an all consuming but not undesirable love. In fact, that day she met Chakotay at the transporter station she had run into Mark and it helped her finalize a thought she had considered for quite some time. 

She wanted a family. She wanted one with Chakotay. It felt right just thinking about it. When they were on Voyager, she and Chakotay had to take care of over one hundred people. It was almost like parenting, guiding the junior officers, being leaders to the senior officers. They developed their own kind of family out there in the Delta quadrant and now that she was on Earth, she craved that same closeness and that sense of responsibility. 

To Kathryn’s delight, Chakotay had been thrilled at the idea of starting a family. The moment she mentioned it, he whisked her back to their apartment and promptly dragged her to their bedroom. She laughed as she watched him hurriedly strip off his uniform. 

“What’s the rush?” She remembered asking. 

Their frenzy caused him to laugh too and their coupling that night was full of anticipation and excitement. 

But that was two months ago and despite how pleasurable the sex was, the results yielded no baby. Chakotay didn’t seem deterred as he provided his usual optimism over dinner. 

“Don’t give up, we’ll keep trying. At least it’s something enjoyable, right?” He said as he carried a bowl of salad to the table. 

Kathryn smiled at him. His encouragement was sweet. She couldn’t admit it to Chakotay but she had a deep fear that she had missed her chance. What if she had waited too long? Did she put too many things on hold and now she couldn’t have children? Her thoughts circled around the what if’s to the point where she chided herself with the ridiculousness of the process - with today’s medical technology there were ways to have a baby. However, she couldn’t help but feel like she was letting Chakotay down somehow. 

It could be him. Her mind supplied and Kathryn stole a glance at Chakotay who happily served them each salad. What if there was nothing wrong with her after all and it was Chakotay who was the cause? He’d be devastated. Kathryn could tell how excited he was, how much he longed for a child. She craved it to. Her dreams were filled with potential children and parenting scenarios. 

If only they would come true. 

She found this whole situation maddening. It was more frustrating than dealing with hostile aliens, warp core malfunctions or whatever else life threw at her. Her situation was one where she knew all the steps, both she and Chakotay did, and were good at them, but the results eluded her. As a trained Starfleet captain and now an admiral, not seeing results were a blow to her ego. She was lost in a cloud of self doubt when a touch on her hand snapped her back to reality. 

“Hey,” said Chakotay, “Are you okay?”

Kathryn gripped his hand and smiled, forcing herself to push away the doubt. There was nothing to say she wouldn’t get pregnant tonight and she had every intention of trying. 

“I’m fine,” she said.

Chakotay tilted his head, “Are you sure? You looked a little forlorn.”

“It’s just a little frustrating that we haven’t seen results,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay chuckled, “Well, you were a captain. You’re used to efficiency and getting things done.”

“This isn’t like that,” said Kathryn.

“There’s no way of knowing how long it will take but I do know this. If we’re meant to have a child, then we’ll have one,” said Chakotay. He grinned at her and added, “I firmly believe that it will happen.”

Not completely reassured but touched by his determination, Kathryn sighed. She squeezed his hand before they dug into the meal. After they were finished, Kathryn brought their dishes to the kitchen and placed them into the replicator for recycling. Chakotay came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Why don’t we skip the dishes and head to bed early?”

Kathryn pushed a button on the replicator and the dishes were recycled. She turned in his arms and smirked.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Eager,” said Chakotay.

Kathryn slipped from his arms, intent on not letting her doubts spoil her evening and walked back to their bedroom. She tossed a look over her shoulder.

“Coming Commander?”

Chakotay grinned as he followed her.

Chakotay held Kathryn’s hands as she stood before him. 

“Have I ever told you the moment I fell in love with you?” said Chakotay. 

He looked at her with such tenderness as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Not the exact moment,” said Kathryn, relaxing into his touch. 

Chakotay kissed her neck, his hands massaging her back in a lazy pattern.

“That day you hustled Tom at pool,” said Chakotay, “I was attracted to you from the beginning, but that night on the holodeck, I fell hard for you.”

Kathryn giggled, “From playing pool?”

“You were captivating,” said Chakotay. 

He eased her out of the light blue dress she wore. Kathryn smiled as she kissed him, holding his face to her. Chakotay pulled back, lifting his shirt up over his head. Kathryn’s hands went straight to his bare chest. 

“You held a torch for me for that long?” Kathryn said looking seductively up at him. 

“Yes,” Chakotay breathed. 

He captured her lips with his and they stumbled toward their bed. They fell upon it, a heap of tangled limbs, smiles, sighs, and sweet caresses. They unwrapped each other, each piece of clothing like a wrapper of their favorite dessert. Each eager to reach the softness of the others skin and to feel it against their own. 

“Make love to me,” Kathryn whispered into Chakotay’s ear. 

Chakotay groaned above her, his body draped over hers in taunt anticipation. Kathryn cried out in delight as he entered her. Their connection seemed only to intensify when they were together like this. In a state of pure bliss and burning desire. Her love for Chakotay burned strong and seemed to course through her veins as they moved in the primal steady rhythm that brought them the most pleasure and each of them climaxed quickly. 

As they lay tangled together under the sheets of their bed, Kathryn’s lingering thoughts flowed to the forefront of her mind again. 

“What are you thinking?” said Chakotay. 

“Nothing,” lied Kathryn. 

“Yes you are,” said Chakotay. Kathryn knew that Chakotay could tell when something was on her mind. 

“What if it doesn’t work?” said Kathryn. 

“It may, we have options. We can’t give up,” said Chakotay. 

He nuzzled her neck, his arms tightening slightly around her. 

“I mean it,” Kathryn said and she rolled over to face him. When she looked into his eyes she could stop the tears that formed in her own. 

Chakotay’s gaze turned to immediate concern. 

“Hey, don’t worry. Kathryn, I won’t stop loving you if we can’t have children. We’ll still be together,” said Chakotay. 

“But you want this,” said Kathryn.

“Of course I do. Just as much as you do,” said Chakotay, “If you were so concerned this wasn’t working, why didn’t you say anything. We could have asked the Doctor for help.” 

That thought didn’t really cross her mind. She avoided the Doctor and his insistence for monthly scans like the plague while she was on Voyager and now that she could easily escape him on Earth, she hadn’t gone in for a check up in months. 

“Maybe he can help,” Chakotay yawned.

He closed his eyes and moments later was asleep, leaving Kathryn alone with the thought that if there was something to be done, the Doctor would be able to figure it out. After all, he had been her physician for seven years. He knew her well. She looked at Chakotay’s sleeping form and imagined a son with his features and a daughter with his soft dark hair and vowed that she’d seek the Doctor out the very next morning. The time for doubts was gone, it was time to act and Kathryn was going to use every resource she had available, starting with the Doctor. 

The next day, Kathryn dropped by the Doctor’s lab much to his mixed delight and concern.  
“Admiral! What brings you here? Are you ill?”

He bustled over to her, tricorder already in hand. 

“I’m fine Doctor. In perfect health,” said Kathryn. 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as if to say that he’d be the judge of her health status.  
“Then what do I owe the pleasure?” The Doctor said. 

Kathryn looked around the lab and noticing a nurse nearby, gripped the Doctor’s holographic arm and led him away.

“There is a matter I wanted to discuss with you,” said Kathryn. 

“I’m happy to help,” said the Doctor.

She looked at him after another glance around and reassured that no one else was around lowered her voice, “Chakotay and I are trying to have a baby.”

Kathryn could feel her face reddening but quickly brushed it off. The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I...that’s wonderful, Admiral,” said the Doctor, his surprise clear. Kathryn suspected he wasn’t aware of their relationship. It wasn’t as if they kept it quiet, she and Chakotay simply didn’t tell anyone outright. 

“Am I to understand that things haven’t been going as planned?”

“No, without going into too much detail, it hasn’t been working. I was wondering if there was anything you could do,” said Kathryn. 

“Let me run a few scans,” the Doctor said. 

He led Kathryn to his small office space and proceeded to scan her making notes on his desktop terminal. 

“I’m worried that maybe...I’m too old,” said Kathryn finally admitting her fear out loud.  
The Doctor set down his tricorder. 

“There have been many medical and technological improvements over hundreds of years. It could very well be possible for you to get pregnant, if you so desired,” said the Doctor. 

“I do,” said Kathryn quickly, “We do.”

The Doctor nodded. 

“Let me run some tests and I’ll need to scan Chakotay as well just to test all possibilities,” said the Doctor. 

Kathryn felt relieved to finally be moving forward and hopeful, which she hadn’t felt for a long time.

“Thank you Doctor,” said Kathryn. 

“In the meantime, I would suggest to keep trying. You may get lucky,” the Doctor said with a smile. 

Kathryn nodded before leaving the Doctor’s lab and headed to her office. Somehow knowing the Doctor was working to help made her feel excited again at the prospect of creating new life with Chakotay. Throughout the rest of her day, Kathryn found her thoughts drifted to her former first officer. She was excited to see him, excited to be with him again. Her thoughts were downright dirty by the time she left her afternoon meeting for the tram to take her back to her apartment. 

She found Chakotay already home, sitting on the couch, reading. He looked up when he heard her shut the door.

“How’d it go with the Doctor?” He asked knowing how she hated check ups. He stood and observed her, tossing her copy of Dante’s Inferno onto the couch. 

“Fine, he’s going to research ways to help us conceive. He said he needs to scan you too and that we should keep trying,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay let out a long breath and nodded. 

“I’ll go see him tomorrow,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn smiled and walked up to Chakotay. She placed her hands on his chest. 

“Well, what would you say to putting off dinner for later?”

They grinned at each other. 

“The Doctor did order us to keep trying,” said Chakotay. 

His arms wrapped around Kathryn’s waist. She reached up and kissed him, her daydreams that interrupted her work day flooding her mind’s eye. Heat courses through her body, inflaming her skin and fueling her desire. Their kisses escalated their embrace to a passionate romp through the living room and into their shared bedroom. Chakotay lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist before he deposited her on the bed. He lay on top of her, kissing his way down her neck. Their hands removed their clothing and soon they were off. 

 

The Doctor’s orders were probably the only orders Kathryn was glad to follow. Not to mention, the most pleasurable and satisfying. The next few days she and Chakotay gleefully followed orders. Making love on schedule...but to no avail. Kathryn’s hopes were dashed again when after their scheduled sex times lead to no baby. The Doctor was still working on a plan and Kathryn’s mind led her down to her fears once again. Maybe she was too old and the Doctor didn’t know how to tell her? 

She began to withdraw from Chakotay, refusing sex even though he reminded her that the Doctor encouraged them to keep trying. She retreated to her office at Starfleet Headquarters during the day and worked late into the evening. Chakotay didn’t pressure her, which she appreciated. She knew that it wasn’t fair to him to cut him out. It wasn’t Chakotay’s fault. She felt like reaching out to the Doctor but was afraid of what he would tell her. Unable to stay away from her apartment much longer, Kathryn signed off from her console at her office and headed home. 

When she arrived she found the lights low and candles lit throughout. Cautiously she moved inside, shutting the door behind her. 

“Chakotay?”

“Right here,” Chakotay called back. 

Kathryn entered their small dining space to find Chakotay, still in his Starfleet uniform, standing next to a romantically decorated table, complete with a vase of roses and candles. He smiled at her, his calm, reassuring, sweet smile that she so desperately wanted to see on a daughter or son. 

“What’s all this?” she asked. 

“A date,” said Chakotay, “We’ve been so clinical about this. I think it’ll help if we take a day off and reconnect.”  
Kathryn felt tears form in her eyes. She took a deep breath, “That’s exactly what I need.”  
Chakotay walked around the table and embraced her. Kathryn felt herself sag against him. His strong arms held her to him and Kathryn let a sob escape her.  
Chakotay rubbed her back and Kathryn clutched at him. 

“I didn’t realize how badly I wanted this until it seems like an impossibility,” said Kathryn. 

“It’s not impossible,” whispered Chakotay, “One thing I’ve learned serving under you was that you find a way to do the impossible. Your tenacity for getting out of tough situations and impossible scenarios is one of the factors that draw me to you.” 

Kathryn smiled against his uniform jacket.

“How is it you know exactly what to say?” Kathryn asked pulling back so she could look at him. 

Chakotay grinned. 

“Seven years of practice.”

Kathryn returned his smile. 

“Why don’t we sit down and enjoy our meal?” said Chakotay. 

He led her by the hand and to the table. There he served her a delicious roast and for dessert, her mother’s caramel brownies. 

“When did you get caramel brownies from my mother?” Kathryn asked before biting into one.  
She closed her eyes and she tasted just how savory this treat was. 

“I explained what was going on and she wanted to help. I told her the best way to was send us some of these. She had them delivered by the time I arrived home today,” said Chakotay. 

“You conspired with my mother?” 

“Only to spoil you,” said Chakotay. 

“Flatterer,” smiled Kathryn. 

“It’s worth it,” said Chakotay. 

Their evening was full of laughter and it was a lovely distraction from their scheduled bouts at procreation. Chakotay was right, the evening was a good way to reconnect as just two people who fell in love. As they sat on the couch, Chakotay with his arm across the back cushions and Kathryn with her head resting on his shoulder, Kathryn fell in love with him all over again. She laughed at his dark sense of humor, connected on a spiritual level when they discussed one of his vision quests. She remembered having an experience of her own when she endured tests of her own courage and spirituality when fighting for Kes’ life. 

Kes. Kathryn’s thoughts travelled to her and she thought of what she would say to the young woman if she was here with them now. 

“What are thinking?” asked Chakotay. 

Kathryn looked up, again caught off guard by her drifting thoughts. 

“I was thinking of Kes and how she would have loved the idea of us trying to have a child,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay smiled. 

“She probably would have offered to babysit,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn’s smile faded. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I still miss her. After all these years. After all this time and acceptance of the turn Kes’ life took. I miss her,” said Kathryn. 

She never really brought up Kes to Chakotay before. As soon as Kes left Voyager, Kathryn had a different young soul to deal with, Seven of Nine, but it didn’t mean that the affection she held for Kes disappeared. Kes provided an idealistic, optimistic view of the universe, which Kathryn found both naive and inspiring. 

“She looked up to you, almost as a mother,” said Chakotay, “I can understand why thoughts of her would be at the forefront your mind now.” 

Kathryn reached out and took Chakotay’s hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles. She leaned forward and kissed him. 

“I want that opportunity again. To guide a child through life and I want to do it with you,” said Kathryn.  
“I have no doubt that we will,” said Chakotay. 

The two of them sat on the couch, snuggled against each other before Chakotay’s head fell back against the cushions and he began to snore. Kathryn sighed and woke him back up. She coaxed him to their bedroom and the two of them spooned up and slept. Kathryn fell asleep to the smell of Chakotay’s aftershave and his steady breath against his neck. The next thing she knew she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Admiral,” a familiar voice said, “Admiral, wake up.”

Kathryn jerked awake. She was on her back. Blinking, she looked to the voice that had awoken her. Her bedroom was dark but Kathryn could just make out a figure standing over her bed looking directly at her.

With a start, Kathryn sat up.

“Doctor! What are you-it’s 0300 hours!” Kathryn said, glancing at the chronometer next to her bed. She pulled the bed sheets up dramatically in order to cover herself even though she was wearing her pink silk nightgown.

The Doctor looked momentarily sorry but then his face broke out into a proud smile. 

“I’m sorry Admiral, but I think I’ve found a solution to your problem,” said the Doctor, “and I wanted to tell you right away.”

“Doctor-” said Kathryn.

She put a hand to her forehead as she tried to register what the Doctor was saying. As much as she appreciated the Doctor’s enthusiasm, breaking into her apartment in the middle of the night was not an acceptable delivery of modern medicine. She was about to tell him off when Chakotay sat up next to her, awoken by the cool air that washed over his skin, since she had stolen most of the covers. 

“What is he doing here?” said Chakotay, his voice low and tired and definitely annoyed. 

Kathryn waved a hand in Chakotay’s direction to quiet him. 

“The Doctor said he found a solution,” said Kathryn, suddenly more awake as her brain registered what the Doctor said earlier. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” said Chakotay as he propped himself up more and glared at the Doctor.  
“I found a fertility treatment and couldn’t wait to tell you,” said the Doctor, smuggly holding up a hypospray, “This treatment should help you and Chakotay conceive. It’s a weekly injection administered by me.” 

He paused and noticed the look on Kathryn’s face. The Doctor could clearly tell Kathryn did not like the idea of having to visit the Doctor every week. He undoubtedly would sneak in some additional examination since he had her trapped in his lab anyway. 

“It’s a small price to pay, coming to visit the lonely hologram who only wants to help…”

“Thank you Doctor,” said Kathryn, “I can go to your lab for treatment. Frankly, I wouldn’t want someone else anyway.” 

Her comment seemed to placate the Doctor. Anything to get him to leave. The Doctor held the hypospray forward. 

“Shall we start now?” he asked. 

Kathryn tilted her head, exposing her neck and the Doctor pressed the hypospray to her skin. He injected the treatment and Kathryn shot him a quick look of annoyance at the momentary discomfort she felt at the injection. 

“Any side effects I should be concerned with?” 

“Not unless an increased libido troubles you,” the Doctor said with his usual snarky attitude. 

“Not a problem, considering…” mumbled Chakotay. 

Kathryn placed a hand on Chakotay’s chest. 

“How did you even get in here?” asked Chakotay angrily. 

The Doctor looked suddenly uncomfortable. 

“I still have a few of my Emergency Command Hologram subroutines on file,” he admitted. 

Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting the day she humored the Doctor and allowed him to gain “command experience”. 

“That was only for emergencies,” Kathryn stressed. 

“I know,” said the Doctor apologetically. 

Chakotay shook his head and lay back down. Turning his back to the Doctor. 

“Doctor, thank you for the treatment, as always your enthusiasm and commitment are admirable,” said Kathryn. 

“Thank you, Admiral. Let me know if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable,” said the Doctor. He turned to leave. 

“Oh and Doctor…” said Kathryn. She waved a finger at him, “Don’t ever break into my apartment again.” 

“Or I’ll decompile your program,” Chakotay added grumpily from his side of the bed.

The Doctor took the threat seriously and nodded with a sheepish smile. He left, locking the apartment with the security code he used to enter it. Kathryn lay back down.  
“This could work,” she whispered out loud. 

She turned to Chakotay but he was already asleep. She smiled, leaned over him, and stroked his cheek. 

“This will work,” she said as she affectionately gazed at the man next to her. 

The Doctor’s assumption about the side effects were correct. The following week Kathryn had never been so ready to have sex so often that she was mildly concerned that maybe it was too strong a side effect. Chakotay didn’t seem to mind her random visits where they would lock themselves in his office at Starfleet Academy for a quickie during lunch. She felt like a teenager with overactive hormones. Of course, because of the treatment, Kathryn suspected her hormones were indeed overactive. 

This particular evening, Kathryn was so eager to get home, she called for a site to site transport, even though it was completely unnecessary, and was beamed home in flash, materializing in her living room. She beat Chakotay home and quickly changed out of her uniform and into her silk pink robe. She tied it around herself and waited. Chakotay arrived home ten minutes later and stood stunned in the doorway. 

“Welcome home,” Kathryn said with a smile. 

She let Chakotay take in her womanly figure, reveling in the way his eyes lingered on her curves. She smiled. 

“Come on, come in,” she said, dragging him by the hand inside the apartment. 

She dragged him straight back to the bedroom, turning just before the doorway to kiss him. Chakotay’s hands went directly to her hips. 

“You’re naked under this,” he said, as his hands ran over the fabric. 

“Yes,” was all Kathryn said before she kissed him again, her hands holding Chakotay’s head to her.

They stumbled into the room. Chakotay worked to remove his uniform all the while trying to keep as much contact with Kathryn as possible. 

“I like this treatment the Doctor set up,” said Chakotay as he pulled off his jacket. 

Kathryn chuckled, “I bet you do.” 

She helped him unzip his red undershirt, exposing his bare chest. He groaned as she ran her hands over his skin. Chakotay urged her forward toward the bed, untying her robe as she did so. Kathryn sighed as he cupped her breasts. Kissing again and again as their bodies felt hot against one another. Chakotay lifted Kathryn up and deposited her on the bed. Her robe flew out behind her, lying open as if he unwrapped a present. Chakotay climbed on top of her, straddling her hips and he worked off his pants and remaining clothing. His eyes never left her. Kathryn felt herself blush, not from embarrassment at the intensity of Chakotay’s gaze but from the anticipation of what was coming next. Kathryn licked her lips as Chakotay tossed his last piece of clothing away from him and crawled up her body. Kissing his way up her stomach to her breasts. Pausing to suckle her as Kathryn cried out, his hands gripping his hair. She pulled him up to her and they shared a passionate kiss. Her body had been ready for him all day. She could think of little else. Chakotay hummed happily at her insistent caresses down his back. 

“Chakotay,” Kathryn sighed. 

He smiled down at her. His hands caressing her body and they moved lower and lower. His fingers preparing her for the main event. He touched her in the way she loved. The way he knew brought her to the peak without letting her topple over the edge. 

“Chakotay, please,” Kathryn gasped. She tossed her head from side to side in frustration. She was ready. Now. 

Chakotay kissed her neck. His face close to her ear as he spoke. 

“I want to get you pregnant. So badly,” he said. 

“Yes,” Kathryn breathed.

His words alone almost enough to bring her to climax. Chakotay grinned at her and Kathryn caught a mischiveous glint in his eye. Chakotay moved down her body. His hands stroked down her thighs to her calves and back up again. He spread her legs wide, lifting them into the air. His strong hands gripping the underside of her thighs. Kathryn moaned and before she knew he was inside her. They groaned at the contact. Chakotay flexed his hips, driving deeper. 

“Chakotay. Oh God,” Kathryn moaned. 

“I love you,” said Chakotay, his hips steadily moving faster, “I love you.”

“Oh God, I love you too,” Kathryn gasped. 

Chakotay moved faster and harder, their eager anticipation fueled this round’s intense love making. Kathryn moaned, practically trashing about, needing a release that eluded her so badly. 

“Chakotay, please…” she begged. 

Chakotay fingers made contact with her clit and Kathryn screamed in pleasure.  
“Yes!” she shouted, her hips bucking into his hand and his hips drove into her again and again. She came, trembling, shouting his name. 

Chakotay gripped her thighs as he pounded his way to release, reaching that state of bliss shortly after she did. He came inside her, his hips locked with hers as he leaned forward, covering her body with his. Kathryn pulled his head to her, kissing him deeply. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips. 

“I want a baby, Kathryn,” said Chakotay, panting. 

“Me too,” said Kathryn, “Maybe this time…”

They clung together, each soothing the other down from their blissful high. Maybe this time, Kathryn thought again. Smiling at the thought of creating new life. 

Her Doctor’s visit was the first after he administered the fertility treatment. She was pleased to inform him that she and Chakotay were keeping up the schedule the Doctor suggested. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and proceeded to scan her. 

“I really am thankful for your help Doctor. I don’t think I would be comfortable with any other doctor. After all, with the attention the Voyager crew receives from the citizens of the Federation, I don’t want gossip about our personal life,” Kathryn said, knowing she was rambling. 

There was a part of her that was worried the Doctor would report the treatment wasn’t working and that they would have to explore different avenues but another part, one she knew was influenced by Chakotay, was more optimistic. Maybe it was the treatment or the endorphins from the amount of sex she was having, but she felt happy about the process. She felt, for the first time, that this was actually going to work. 

“I’m glad you feel you can trust me,” the Doctor said, seemingly touched by her admission, “and it looks like the treatment is working.” 

“Good, it feels like it is. I’m definitely feeling the side effect you mentioned,” Kathryn said, blushing a little at that. 

“Well, you’ll be experiencing quite a few more side effects in the near future. You’re pregnant,” The Doctor announced. 

Kathryn stared at him. She felt tears form in her eyes before her brain caught up to what the Doctor had said. 

“Really?” she asked, her voice sounded so small to her ears. 

“It’s still extremely early, but all signs point to yes,” the Doctor said, beaming and holding up his tricorder. 

Kathryn grabbed the tricorder from this holographic hand and examined the sensor readouts herself. 

Pregnant. 

It worked. It actually worked! 

She couldn’t help it, she let out a happy sob. The Doctor reached out for her shoulder. 

“Congratulations, Admiral. I’m so pleased I could help bring this about,” the Doctor said. 

“Thank you Doctor. Thank you,” said Kathryn, she patted his hand. 

“We’ll have to plan for regular check ups, I know you don’t like them, but I want to make sure nothing happens to our baby.”

“Our baby?” Kathryn questioned.  
“Your baby, Chakotay’s baby...even though I feel as if I helped guide the process.”  
Kathryn held up her hand, “Doctor…”

Then she pulled him to her, hugging him. It was a strange sensation, hugging a hologram, but sometimes the Doctor felt like more than just photons and force fields. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

They shared a smile before the Doctor launched into prenatal care and a plan for her pregnancy but all Kathryn could do was place her hands on her stomach, imagining that she could feel the baby inside. She was pregnant. Kathryn couldn’t wait to announce it to Chakotay. She imagined what his reaction would be. Would he jump for joy? Would he tell her that he knew it would happen? She didn’t care either way. All she knew was that he would be as happy as she was. 

Kathryn waited to tell Chakotay in person. She needed to see his face, she wanted to hear his voice and anything else that happened, she wanted to experience it first hand. She arrived at the their apartment, after a late afternoon meeting. The sun was setting casting their living room in a golden light. Chakotay looked up from the table as he placed a vase of flowers on it. Kathryn couldn’t wait any longer. 

“I’m pregnant!” she announced as if she had been working all day to get Voyager’s warp core back online and she had single-handedly done it. 

Chakotay stared at her, his mouth fell open. He blinked. Kathryn nodded as she walked up to him. 

“The Doctor confirmed it. It’s still very early but I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby, Chakotay.” 

Tears of happiness fell from her eyes. Chakotay was still speechless. He looked as if he was about to cry tears of joy too. Instead, he walked to her, dropped to his knees and embraced her. His face against her stomach. He kissed her belly and she felt his shoulders shake as he let out a sob of uncontrollable happiness. He looked up at her. Kathryn could see tears falling down his face.

“Oh Kathryn,” was all he could say. 

Kathryn knelt down too and they embraced. They both clung to each other as they cried tears of joy. They did it, they had created new life. A child all their own. Kathryn had never felt as overjoyed as did in this moment. It seemed as if her love for Chakotay intensified with the knowledge that they were having a baby. She turned his head so she could kiss him. Her friend and lover had given her a baby. Something she had always thought about even before she met Chakotay. Now, that it was happening, she found she wasn’t scared or concerned in anyway. In fact, she was ready to face this challenge head on, with Chakotay at her side.  
“Kathryn, I… I… don’t know what to say,” said Chakotay, “I’m just so happy.” 

His hands went to her stomach and rested there. 

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” he asked. 

“It’s way too early for that,” Kathryn said, “I’ve been imagining both of them. I see versions of them in my dreams.” 

“So do I,” said Chakotay. 

They smiled at each other. 

“I can’t wait for to meet it for real,” he said. 

Kathryn cupped his cheek with her hand. 

“I wouldn’t want anyone but you on this particular journey,” she said. 

“Same here,” said Chakotay. 

“Now, we just have to tell my mother,” said Kathryn. 

 

Eight months later

Kathryn insisted she didn’t need a maternity style uniform. As the baby grew, so did her belly but she claimed to Chakotay several times that her Admiral’s belt and jacket worked just fine. By the eighth month of her pregnancy, she had to loosen the belt to the last notch available. She knew Chakotay found it amusing but as she was the only Admiral, that she knew of, in Starfleet history ever to serve while pregnant. She didn’t want to draw attention to that fact. Although, she admitted, her swelling belly did that on it’s own. She wouldn’t have traded it for anything. She was still able to do her job and in a month’s time, she would meet her little one and have plenty of time to work from home while caring for her newborn. She was actually looking forward to it. 

Chakotay on the other hand, was nervous. He didn’t admit it but Kathryn knew. She could tell. After all those years in the Delta quadrant, she knew when he was apprehensive about something. Chakotay was asking anyone and everyone for guidance. Even Tom and B’Elanna who had just had their second child. Kathryn surmised he was so nervous because preparation and nesting were the only things he could do to help. As she was doing all the heavy lifting, carrying his child, Chakotay wanted everything to be perfect and ready by the time the baby arrived. He read all that he could, hounding her with facts and reminding her about the Doctor’s warning of stress on the baby. Chakotay even spent time in Indiana with Kathryn’s mother during semester breaks from the Academy. Kathryn could only imagine what they talked about while she was still busy working but she was pleased Chakotay felt comfortable enough to speak with her mother all the same. 

The Doctor was able to determine that she was carrying a boy. Kathryn was surprised, her instincts told her she was surely carrying a girl. She wasn’t disappointed in the least. She would have been happy with either one but now all she could picture was a miniature of Chakotay and that thought made her heart flutter in ways she didn’t know were possible. Despite all this, Kathryn had to admit there were downsides to being pregnant. She didn’t seem to have control of what she wanted to eat anymore. The cravings she felt for Vulcan dishes, all kinds of Earth meals and even an Andorian dessert that she couldn’t remember ever having before, were overpowering. With a smile, she blamed the baby and Chakotay joked that he was already an explorer. Chakotay stopped laughing when Kathryn ordered him out in the middle of the night in search for Klingon Gah. He did not joke about her cravings anymore after that. It wasn’t only cravings that disrupted her blissful happiness of their upcoming baby. Kathryn couldn’t even see her ankles anymore and her bladder felt as if it was constantly under attack. She was ready for this baby to be born and her faculties to be under her control once more. 

Kathryn was at work one morning, studying the debriefing notes of another Federation overture mission to Romulus, when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Her first thought was just a stomach cramp but as the pain grew, she became fearful. She contacted Chakotay, who was thankfully not teaching a class at the time. His concerned face appeared on her desktop monitor. 

“Chakotay…I think something’s wrong,” she said, clutching her stomach. 

“It’s too soon right?” he asked.

“Yes,” was all Kathryn could manage before another jolt of pain shot through her. 

The next thing she knew she was being beamed somewhere. She materialized in Starfleet Medical, the Doctor rushed over to her. 

Kathryn clutched his arm. 

“Doctor,” she said, wincing in pain. She tried to explain what she was feeling, wanted to express her concern for the baby. Was she losing it? 

“It’s alright,” said the Doctor, “we’ll take care of you.” 

She was in an examine room, complete with biobed and and surgical bay. 

“How?” Kathryn started but couldn’t finished her sentence before she cried out in pain. 

“Chakotay contacted me and I contacted Starfleet Medical. I had you beamed here,” said the Doctor. 

Other starfleet personnel hovered around her, all dressed in blue uniforms. 

“Let’s get her to a biobed,” the Doctor instructed.

When no one moved, he ordered them again. Clearly they didn’t like the idea of an EMH giving orders. 

“Help me with the Admiral. Now,” said the Doctor.

The nurses and Doctors obeyed. The use of Kathryn’s rank snapped them into movement and Kathryn was lifted to the nearest biobed. 

“Chakotay,” Kathryn said looking at the Doctor.

“He’s on his way,” the Doctor said. 

The Doctor stood by her side holding her hand. One of the nurses was scanning her. She handed the tricorder to the EMH.

“Doctor,” said the nurse bringing his attention to the tricorder’s scans.

“What is it?” Kathryn asked. 

Just then, Chakotay burst into the room. He was panting and clearly had sprinted from his office at Starfleet Academy. He rushed over to Kathryn and gripped her hand. Kathryn squeezed it tightly. 

“I’m here,” said Chakotay. 

He leaned forward and kissed Kathryn’s forehead. 

The Doctor ordered a hypospray of something and the nurse complied. Kathryn felt her pain start to subside. The EMH looked at them both, and suddenly Kathryn was afraid. His expression was neutral but Kathryn seemed to know without him telling her. Something was wrong.  
“There’s been a complication. I’m afraid we’re going to have to do an emergency transport of the baby,” said The Doctor. 

“Transport him where?” asked Chakotay fearfully. 

“An incubation chamber,” the Doctor said calmly. 

“But I’m not due for another month,” said Kathryn.

“It will be alright,” the Doctor assured her, “the chamber will provide a stable environment for gestation to be completed.” 

He turned to one of the nurses, “Prepare for fetal transport.”

“Yes, Doctor,” said the nurse

“Admiral, we need to do this now. I know you’re afraid, but this is the best chance for the baby. I promise you I won’t let anything happen to your son,” said the Doctor. 

“Doctor, can’t we wait? Is there a danger to Kathryn? Shouldn’t we see if the baby’s strong enough?” said Chakotay. 

“I’m afraid there’s no time,” the Doctor said. 

A small team of a doctor and two other nurses brought an incubation chamber online. It was filled with a transparent blue liquid and suddenly Kathryn was afraid. What would happen to her son once he was transported from the safe confines of her body. But it wasn’t safe anymore? Was it? Something had gone wrong and he wasn’t safe. Had she done something wrong? The medical team worked quickly and Kathryn was sedated for the procedure. Before she passed out, she glanced at Chakotay who had his face buried in her neck. 

When she woke, the Doctor was standing over her. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly. 

“My baby?” Kathryn said as soon as her thoughts came into focus. 

She tried to sit up but the Doctor held her down to the biobed. 

“You need to rest, your body has been through a huge ordeal,” he said, “Your baby is fine. The transport was successful.”

The Doctor stood aside and Kathryn could see the incubation chamber and the fetus floating inside. Chakotay stood in front of it, his palm pressed against the transparent aluminum. He stared at the growing fetus inside. Their son. The baby had medical devices attached to his chest, over his mouth and eyes. It looked almost like the Borg and it terrified Kathryn. 

“It’s alright, your son is strong. His lifesigns are stable and I expect him to grow normally until it’s safe for him to be removed from the chamber.” 

“Doctor, what happened? What went wrong? Did I do something?” 

“No, you did nothing wrong. Your body simply began to reject the fetus. I can’t explain what happened. It doesn’t make sense to me. Luckily, the baby was far enough along we were able to save him. Don’t worry, I promise you, I will do everything I can to ensure that your baby grows healthy. I won’t deactivate my program until I’m satisfied your son is out of danger,” said the Doctor. 

Tears fell silently down Kathryn’s face. She stared at the tiny baby floating in the chamber before her. Why did this happen? Kathryn cursed fate for causing this kind of pain, not only for her but for Chakotay as well. She watched as Chakotay stroked the chamber with his index finger, as if to touch his infant child. 

“Chakotay,” she whispered but it came out more of a sob. 

He turned to her and she could see the fear on his face immediately. He came to her side and reached out for her hand. The Doctor gave them some privacy and went to the incubation chamber to monitor their baby. 

“Chakotay,” Kathryn said again. 

Chakotay simply shook his head, as if to say he had no words either. He simply leaned forward and rested his forehead against her’s. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“Our baby...” Kathryn whispered back before falling asleep again. 

She left Starfleet Medical two days after the fetal transport. It felt strange, knowing that she was pregnant two days before and now she wasn’t. The Doctor had performed whatever medical procedures he needed to in order for her to recover fully. Her body felt as if it was missing something. She didn’t say a word when she and Chakotay returned to their apartment. Kathryn deliberately ignored a pile of neatly folded baby clothes that were gifts from Tom and B’Elanna, not wanting to look at them. She felt that if she did, fate or karma, or whatever you wanted to call it, would curse her and take away her baby. Her son, who floated in a chamber in Starfleet Medical, away from her, covered in medical devices. It felt wrong being home when he was still growing outside her body in blue fluid. She shuddered at the thought. 

“Are you cold?” asked Chakotay coming to her side. 

Kathryn didn’t want to look at him either. She didn’t want to see her own fear reflected on his face. 

“I’m fine,” said Kathryn but she didn’t feel fine. She felt lost, clouded, and confused. 

Her baby should be here with her. It was wrong. Everything was wrong. 

She went to the bathroom. Chakotay didn’t follow her. She closed the door. She started a hot bath and began to disrobe. She caught a glance at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t pregnant anymore, although her baby weight hadn’t disappeared entirely. She could see a few stretch marks on her stomach even though she hadn’t given birth. She let out a sob as she climbed into the tub. As the hot water cascaded over her body, her sobs continued. She cried for her son, for Chakotay’s fear, for her own feeling of being a horrible mother. A mother so horrible that she couldn’t even provide a stable environment for an unborn child. Was this why it was so difficult to conceive? Was fate warning her so she could have avoided this tragedy?  
She ignored Chakotay’s knock on the bathroom door. She remained in the bathroom until she was sure he had fallen asleep. She knew it wasn’t fair to Chakotay but she couldn’t stop her feelings of guilt. Here she was again, unwittingly hurting those around her because of her decisions. 

Kathryn was unable to snap out of her mood for weeks. It wasn’t until her mother stopped by late one evening. Chakotay wasn’t home. He was probably at Starfleet Medical. Where she should be. Gretchen Janeway pounded on the apartment door until Kathryn answered it. Her mother’s face was stern and prepared for battle but the moment she made eye contact with her daughter, Kathryn burst into tears. Gretchen embraced her and Kathryn let out all her guilt, sadness and fear. It exploded in bursts of sobs as she clung to her mother. She felt as helpless as her child. Why was she feeling this way? Was it just hormonal imbalances or something more?

“Kathryn I know this is hard but you have to know you aren’t the only one suffering,” said her mother.

Kathryn wiped away her tears. 

“I can’t help him Mom. I’ve failed him. I couldn’t even carry him for some godforsaken medical reason and I can’t help him…” Kathryn said, her body shaking with sobs. 

“I wasn’t talk about your son. Your son is doing fine. I just came from Starfleet Medical where that holographic Doctor told me all the details.”

Kathryn looked into her mother’s face. If she wasn’t talking about her son then who?

“You need to come with me now,” said Gretchen. She put her arm around Kathryn’s shoulders and guided her toward the door. 

“You need to come back with me to the house. Chakotay needs you Kathryn. Now more than ever,” said Gretchen. 

“Oh Mom, I pushed him away. I was so afraid…”

“He knows, Kathryn, but he still needs you.”

“I can’t...if the baby dies...how could he even look at me…”

“Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. I did not raise you to be a quitter. You’re in a relationship with this man. You have a child with him. Granted the child is arriving in an unconventional way, but he’s doing fine. The child’s father however, needs the woman he loves. He’s been sulking and fearful same as you and that’s enough of that.”

Kathryn shook her head.

“This is all ridiculous,” said Kathryn, “I don’t know why I feel this way.”

“Because you haven’t gone to see your son,” said Gretchen simply. 

They exited Kathryn’s apartment and walked arm in arm to the nearest transporter station. Mother and daughter transported to Starfleet Medical and entered the lab where the Doctor monitored Kathryn’s infant. 

The Doctor looked as if he was about to speak but when he saw Kathryn’s tear streaked face he waited. Kathryn walked to the chamber and gasped. The boy had grown in the weeks she had last seen him. He had hair now, dark, like his father’s. Kathryn placed her hands on the chamber and stared. 

“He looks a lot like you did when you were an infant,” said Gretchen, “Besides the hair.”

Kathryn drank in his features. His tiny nose and toes. His fingers were clenched into fists - a little warrior already. She knew in that moment that her son, Chakotay’s son, would make it. He’d finish growing in the chamber until it wasn’t necessary anymore and then she’d hold him in her arms. Kathryn straightened her shoulders, her tears gone and finally, she smiled. Her smile grew and her son moved in the blue fluid. He stretched an arm and kicked out with his feet. Kathryn let out a little laugh.

“He’s doing beautifully,” said the Doctor, “I’ve provided twenty four hour care since the transport. He’s doing fine, although I’m not sure he has the appreciation for opera that I do.”  
Kathryn looked to the Doctor. 

“Have you been singing to him?” She asked. 

“I...well...research shows exposing music to infants helps with cognitive function,” said the Doctor.

Kathryn smiled and rolled her eyes, then looked to her mother. 

“Where’s Chakotay?”

Kathryn and her mother beamed to Indiana and walked from the transporter station to the Janeway home where Gretchen lived. Gretchen explained that Chakotay had been spending time on the Janeway homestead ever since Kathryn told him she was pregnant. Kathryn assumed it was because Chakotay was asking her mother for advice but as Gretchen led her to the basement of the house did Kathryn realize that she was wrong. Kathryn descended the steps to find Chakotay sitting in the dimly lit basement.

“Chakotay?” Kathryn called out gently. 

She watched as Chakotay wiped his face and looked up to see her reach the bottom of the stairs. He had been crying. 

“What are you doing down here?” asked Kathryn.

As she approached she saw intricately carved wood pieces and recognized them as Chakotay’s handy work. She reached out and touched them. Each had curved spools connecting two other pieces of wood. 

“A crib,” said Chakotay, looking at the pieces before him, “I can’t bring myself to finish it…”  
Kathryn wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Chakotay covered his eyes with his hand. 

“I’ve been so scared. What if we lose him?” said Chakotay. 

“I’ve been scared too. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I should have realized that you have just as much invested in this as I do,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay sighed. 

“I didn’t want to push you,” said Chakotay. 

“And I didn’t want to face my own fear,” said Kathryn, “Which is a ridiculous notion, I’ve faced worst. I’ve faced a manifestation of fear itself, but this…”

“This is something beyond our control,” finished Chakotay. 

They both looked at the unfinished crib. Kathryn could carvings of animals, a fox, a bear, and a wolf, on one piece and on another, Voyager and stars. Kathryn was touched. Voyager is what brought them together and to see it on a crib Chakotay built for their son, made her heart swell with affection for him. 

“Chakotay,” she said, shifting to face him, “I’m sorry.”

Chakotay looked at her, his eyes red and he looked exhausted. He placed his arms around her waist. 

“I don’t want to lose you Kathryn. I was so afraid that all this would break you, that you’d tumble into a depression like you experienced in the Void,” said Chakotay. 

“Oh my mother snapped me out of that,” said Kathryn. 

She stroked Chakotay’s cheek. 

“I went to Starfleet Medical. I saw our son. He’s beautiful and I know, I know, Chakotay, that he’ll make it. I feel it, as strongly as I feel that I love you. He’s our little warrior.” 

Chakotay pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Kathryn felt the last bit of fear and doubt she had over their entire situation disappear. Her angry warrior was by her side. Her Maquis captain, a fellow explorer and friend, was there supporting her as she was with him. They would get through this together, as they had everything else. 

“You built our son a crib,” she said affectionately. 

“It was meant to be a surprise, but I’ve been so worried lately, I lost my motivation to finish,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn stepped out of his arms. She walked over to the crib pieces. She ran her hands over the smooth wood. 

“Why don’t we take this home and put it together. I’m an engineer, I’m sure we can figure it out,” she said with a smile. 

“It would ruin the surprise,” Chakotay said, a smile forming on his lips. 

“I’m done with surprises. Aren’t you?” said Kathryn. 

 

Kathryn and Chakotay spent the weekend at her mother’s home. The pain of the past weeks passed and they discovered a new found excitement at the prospect that their little warrior would be birthed from the incubation chamber soon. When she and Chakotay returned to their apartment, they built the crib in the spare bedroom, a tiny room with lots of sunlight. Tom, B’Elanna and Harry visited to help decorate. 

“I’m really excited for you, Admiral,” said Harry as he helped hang a Federation starship inspire mobile above the crib, “You’ll both be great parents.” 

“Thanks Harry,” said Chakotay who then shared a smile with Kathryn, who sat on the floor helping Tom and B’Elanna’s daughter, Miral, stack wooden blocks. 

“Have you thought of a name yet?” asked B’Elanna, as she held her son in her lap in an old rocking chair, Gretchen Janeway had delivered the previous day. 

“Not yet,” said Kathryn. 

“Why not after your father?” suggested Tom, “He would have loved that,” 

Kathryn looked momentarily stunned at Tom’s suggestion and considered it. She adored her father and was absolutely devastated when he died. Naming her son after her father made it seem like his memory could live on. She looked to Chakotay who grinned. 

“You decide,” he said. 

“How about both of our fathers,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay looked touched. 

“I like the sound of Edward Kolopak Janeway, don’t you?” said Kathryn. 

“It’s perfect,” said Chakotay.

“When do we get to meet him?” said Harry. 

“As amazing as it sounds, tomorrow,” said Kathryn, “The Doctor wants us at Starfleet Medical bright and early and we should be able to bring him home that day. Barring any complications.” 

“There won’t be. The Doc’s been taking excellent care of him,” said Tom. 

“Is there anything else we can do to help?” said B’Elanna. 

“Just promise that if we ever need a babysitter, we can count on the three of you,” said Chakotay. 

Tom and B’Elanna nodded while Harry looked a little unsure. Tom smacked his arm. 

“Uh, sure, Commander, of course,” said Harry. 

 

The next morning, Kathryn was out of bed and wide awake before Chakotay woke up. Her eagerness to meet her child, to hold him in her arms, driving her like dilithium fuel. She was sipping her cup of coffee on the apartment balcony when Chakotay finally got out of bed. He showered and dressed and joined her out on the balcony. 

“You’re up early,” he said, leaned his forearms on the railing. 

“I was so eager for today to arrive, I’m not sure I even slept.” 

“Are you nervous?” said Chakotay. 

“No,” said Kathryn, looking at him from over her coffee cup. 

“I am,” Chakotay admitted. 

She rubbed his back with her free hand. 

“We’ll handle this together. I won’t hide away anymore...at least, you’re not allowed to let me,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay gave her a look that said he didn’t believe she’d ever allow him to order her around.  
Kathryn laughed. 

“Come on, let’s meet our son,” said Kathryn. 

They arrived at Starfleet Medical to find the Doctor waiting for them. The team of nurses that she and Chakotay had gotten to know were there too, smiling because the day had finally arrived. 

“Ready,” said the Doctor. 

Kathryn nodded. Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn’s shoulders as they watched the nurses and the Doctor remove their dark haired baby boy from the incubation chamber. They removed all the medical devices from his body and after a few seconds, the boy’s wails filled the room. 

Kathryn inhaled a sharp breath at the sound of her son’s cries. The nurses cleaned the boy and wrapped him in a blanket. Then, a nurse with blond hair handed him to Kathryn. With trembling arms, Kathryn held her son for the first time. She smiled down at the crying boy, instantly trying to sooth him. Chakotay leaned over her shoulder, peering down at his son. He reached out and placed a hand on the top of the boy’s head. 

“Hello, little one,” Kathryn said. 

The Doctor pulled out a tricorder and scanned the boy as he began to settle down. His cries becoming more like whimpers as Kathryn rocked him in her arms. 

“He’s perfectly healthy. His life signs are strong, immune system, and everything else working perfectly,” reported the Doctor. 

“Thank you Doctor,” said Chakotay his voice choked up with emotion. 

“Do you have a name? I need to enter it in the official record,” the Doctor said. 

“Edward,” said Kathryn smiling down at her son. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at his beautiful brown eyes that stared up at her, “Edward Kolopak Janeway.” 

The Doctor smiled and nodded before gripping Chakotay’s shoulder. 

“Congratulations,” he said before turning to retrieve a padd to enter in the information for Edward’s birth certificate. 

“He’s beautiful,” said Chakotay. 

“Yes, he is,” said Kathryn, her own voice just as emotional as Chakotay’s, “Here. Do you want to hold him?” 

Kathryn handed their son to Chakotay and Chakotay beamed up at her when he felt the weight of his baby boy in his arms. 

“Wow,” said Chakotay. 

“Wow, indeed,” smiled Kathryn.

Her child, alive and healthy. It made her heart swell with love. A love so powerful she knew in that moment she’d move stars and galaxies to help her son. Kathryn knew more strongly than she ever felt when she was captain of Voyager, that for this human being, she would absolutely give her life if necessary. She wouldn’t have a second thought. Kathryn felt as if the love she held would burst from her and fill the entire room. She watched as her son studied his father. Chakotay has no words. He simply stared and smiled down at him. Kathryn knew Chakotay was feeling the same. 

The Doctor returned and smiled down at the infant.

“I truly am grateful that I was able to help you, Admiral. You’ve given this hologram so much it was the least I could do in return,” said the Doctor. 

“It’s I who should be thanking you. You’ve given me this gift…” her emotions caught her voice in her throat. 

The Doctor seemed to understand anyway.

Kathryn smiled up at Chakotay who was looking at her with such love and awe that Kathryn’s smile grew. He smiled back, his dimples present and his eyes twinkling. 

Kathryn gazed into the brown eyes of her son and said, “Welcome to the Voyager family, little one.”


End file.
